Frost Rider
by Shaystorm
Summary: A little story to keep my writing skills sharp. RotBTD and Inheritance Cycle crossover, with the lovely sisters of Frozen. Also an AU. Jack Frost is an orphan that lives on the streets of Ilirea. That is until during the Dragon Egg Ceremony, where one of the eggs chooses him! Now he and four others, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna are training to become Dragon Riders.


**Hello! Shaystorm here. **

**Welcome to my newest story, Frost Rider. Title may be subject to change until I find something meaningful. It's a crossover between Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons for short) Frozen and the Inheritance Cycle. I'd also call it an au (alternate universe).**

**It doesn't have much substance, as I was just trying to get to the good part, but I still like it. The start is a bit odd, up to the point when Jack talks to Anna, but please, go ahead. **

**Please note that this story will not update regularly. It was just something I wrote in my spare time, and decided that it would make a nice story. It has a lacking plotline, as it was more or less a joke, but here it is. **

**Enough chit-chat! On with the story!**

* * *

Frost Rider: File One

* * *

Ilirea was buzzing. All kinds of people had flocked to the city, awaiting the arrival of Eragon Shadeslayer, the head of the Dragon Riders, and Saphira Bjartskular, his dragon.

Every ten years, the head of the Dragon Corps flew to the main capitals of each civilisation with twenty dragon eggs. Five of these eggs would be passed around through the city, until they hatched or every eligible person had handled them. If any of the eggs had not hatched in their time in the cities, they would be added to the five of the next species. The first was always the elves, followed by the dwarves, then the Urgals, and finally the humans. After this cycle was finished, Eragon would take the new riders to the City of the Elves, where they would train until their dragons were strong enough to fly back to the City of the Dragon Riders.

And on the back of Saphira Brightscales, Eragon had finally arrived in Ilirea.

* * *

Jack woke to the massive crowd making their way to the Egg Pavilion.

'_Of course,'_ thought Jack, '_Today is the day of the Egg Ceremony.'_

The crowd that hurried past was dressed in fine clothes and had neat brushed hair. Today was a celebration, so there was no work and everyone dressed in their fanciest clothes, awaiting the free food of Eragon's Banquet.

Everyone except Jack. Jack was an orphan, living on the streets. Occasionally he took work to make enough money to buy food, but most of his life was spent scavenging on the streets of Ilirea. Most of the jobs he got were brief, one-time things, because his white hair was seen as a bad omen.

'White hair on someone as young as you?' said the owner of the blacksmiths when Jack had tried to get a job there, 'you've been cursed, sonny, and there's no way I'm letting a curse in my workshop.'

But Jack was happy. Today, and only today, he would be able to enjoy the free food of Eragon's Banquet. And there were so many people in the city, no one was going to look twice at a skinny orphan with white hair. And the dragon eggs? Even though he tried to hide it, Jack was sure that one of them was to hatch for him.

Jack walked out of his alley way slowly, his only possession other than his clothes, his staff, by his side. The flood of people continued to rush past without a second glance at Jack.

The sun was high in the sky, meaning that the Egg Ceremony had already started. Jack joined the crowd, and followed them to a massive tent that had been put up overnight. A large queue led into the pavilion.

As Jack's part of the line eventually made its way inside the pavilion, Jack looked at the other people in the line. One large section was filled with people in animal skins, with crazy hair and beards. Another section was bundled up in very thick clothing, like they came from a very cold place.

Taking up a corner of the tent was Eragon Shadeslayer's own dragon, the beautiful blue beast, Saphira. She appeared to be sleeping behind a large table, at which sat Eragon himself.

Jack looked closely at Eragon. He was younger than Jack had imagined, and had the angular features of an elf, including the pointed ears. Was he an elf? Jack wasn't sure. He hadn't heard much about the Rider, other than he had defeated the Black King many years ago.

On the table Eragon sat at, three large stones were lain. One was a deep black. Another was a forest green, and the final one was an icy blue-grey.

Sitting on the chairs next to Eragon were three young girls. The first was nursing a bright orange and yellow stone, which had similar colours to the girl's own red hair. Several parts of her dress were uneven, as if someone had taken a pair of scissors to them. The girl next to her also had reddish hair, although it was more of a strawberry colour, with a white streak down one of her pigtails. She was holding an olive egg, and sitting rather close to the last girl, who was dressed in blue and had white hair, _just like Jack._ She had an egg that was very light blue and white.

She had an egg. She had white hair. The white haired girl was a Dragon Rider. Meaning that Jack could be a Dragon Rider too. And no one seemed to mind her white hair. They were all too busy trying to get to the eggs.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white. One of the people from the animal-skin group was holding the black egg. Eragon leaned over the table to the boy, and spoke to him. A second later, he stood up and said loudly, 'Shur'tugal Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.' The boy was welcomed up to join the three girls at the table with his egg.

The line eventually returned to how it was before, and Jack began asking around for the names of the other new Dragon Riders. He quickly found out that the white-haired girl and the strawberry-haired girl were sisters, and the daughters of the Lord of Arendelle. They were named "Elsa" and "Anna." The red-head was also some Lord's daughter, and her name was Merida.

Very slowly, Jack's part of the line crept closer to the front table, and to the eggs. Five people in front of Jack. Four. Three. Two. One.

Jack suddenly found himself in front of the two remaining dragon eggs. It was only now Jack realised how big they were. The green one was smaller than the grey one, but they were both easily larger than Jack's head.

' 'Is pelt litter'd with the weap'ns of fall'n warriors ...' said the girl with the red hair dramatically to Eragon, completely ignoring what was going on at the table.

'Are you okay?' asked the strawberry-haired girl, Anna? 'You look very pale.'

'Me?' asked Jack.

'Yeah, you.' Said the girl. 'If you're okay, could you hurry up? Look at all the people in the line behind you.'

'I'm fine,' said Jack, and waved his hand dismissively. He looked at the eggs again, and looked at the green one. It was rather beautiful, a bright emerald green not unlike the brightest gem in the world. If Jack had a choice, it would be this egg.

He cautiously touched the egg. It was very smooth, as if it had been made by a master carver. But nothing happened. No bright flash of light, nothing.

The dragon in this beautiful egg didn't want him.

So Jack ran his hand over the other egg, which was a grey blue, not unlike the sky on a snowy day. Jack's hand had almost left the egg when an extremely bright flash of white appeared in his vision.

His hand began to burn, like someone had held a torch to it. It felt so hot that it was … cold. Jack couldn't describe it any other way. He closed his eyes, and tried not to scream.

About three seconds later, the light died down in his eyes, and he opened them cautiously.

Eragon was leaning over the table to speak with him. 'Your name, Argetlam?' he asked.

_Argetlam? What's an Argetlam?'_ Jack thought to himself, 'Erm, Jack Frost.' He replied to Eragon.

Eragon stood up from his chair, and raised his voice. 'Shur'tugal Jack Frost.' The people around the pavilion clapped their hands, and cheered. It was only when Eragon welcomed Jack to the table that he realised that he was still touching the egg.

He drew his hand back, and then held it out again, to grab the egg. He couldn't leave his dragon here.

When he touched the egg, there was no pain. Only cold egg shell. Jack scooped the egg into his arms, and took his place at the table.

'_Greetings, Jack Frost.' _Said a voice in Jack's head. Jack looked around. No one was talking to him. '_My name is Saphira Bjartskular, dragon bonded to Eragon Shadeslayer.' _

Jack spun his head around to behind him, where the giant blue dragon had raised her head, and was regarding him in deep blue eyes.

'You talk?' said Jack, shocked.

'_It is a common rumour amongst you two-legs that dragons are not sentient beings. This is false, as I am sure you are now aware.' _Said Saphira, matter-of-factly.

'So then,' said Jack, 'When will my dragon hatch?'

'_You do not need to speak aloud. I would not like this conversation to be overheard, so I have created a mental link with you. All you need to do is think what you want to say, and I will hear it. Have a go.' _Replied Saphira.

'Okay, then.' Said Jack, '_Is this right?' _

'_Yes. Well done. Now to answer your question, your dragon shall hatch within the period of a week, at maximum. The soonest it will hatch is later this evening.' _Said Saphira.

'_Saphira? Who are you talking to?' _asked a new voice.

'_Eragon.' _Said Saphira proudly, '_I have been conversing with Jack Frost.' _

'_Jack Frost? The new recruit?' _asked Eragon.

'_That's me.' _Said Jack suddenly, and Eragon turned to him on his chair.

'_You've been able to make a connection with Saphira?'_ he asked.

'_Um, I guess.' _Replied Jack, '_Is that a bad thing?'_

'_Of course not. It's wonderful that you've been able to make a mental connection before your dragon has even hatched.' _Replied Eragon silently. The red-headed girl still yammered on to him in her strange tongue.

'_I think Saphira did most of it.'_ Replied Jack modestly.

'_Nonsense!'_ interrupted Saphira suddenly, _'I've tried to make a connection with the other recruits, but only you responded.' _

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by another flash. A girl with very long, blonde hair had touched the green egg, and it had reacted to her.

'_Excuse me for a moment,'_ said Eragon, and he asked the girl her name, using the same word as he had for Jack, Argetlam.

'_What does Argetlam mean?' _asked Jack to Saphira as Eragon announced the girl as 'Shur'tugal Rapunzel.'

'_It is a word in the ancient language of Magic and the elves. It means "Silver Hand," and "Dragon Rider." '_Replied Saphira.

'_Silver Hand? Why would they call a Dragon Rider, Silver Hand?' _asked Jack.

'_Something you will understand once your dragons hatches,' _replied Saphira mysteriously, _'Quick, turn around. The last egg has been claimed, we will be moving to the feast now.' _

'_The feast? Eragon's Feast?' _continued Jack.

'_Not important now. Turn around, people will want to get a good look at the Dragon Riders.' _Replied Saphira.

Jack turned around, and was astounded by the amount of people clamouring to see him at the table. The crowd had grown twice as large, and people of all ages wanted to get a good look at Jack. The noise was unbearable.

Suddenly, there was an extremely loud roar. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing immediately.

'Thank you Saphira,' said Eragon, and he looked out at the crowd. 'Before we move to the feast, I shall again announce the newest Dragon Riders.' Eragon turned around, 'Elsa, Anna, Merida, Hiccup, Jack and finally, Rapunzel.'

The crowd burst into applause.

'I shall now invite you to join us in the royal kitchens for "Eragon's Feast." ' said Eragon, and he signalled to all the recruits to stand up. He led them out of the pavilion and towards Queen Nasuada's Castle.

'_Saphira,'_ asked Jack as they made their way to castle, '_Where are the other new Dragon Riders? The Urgal ones and the Elfish ones?'_

'_They are in Ellesm__é__ra, City of the Elves,' _replied Saphira, '_After each Egg Ceremony, Eragon and the new recruits ride on horseback to the edge of the Elves' Forest, before leaving them in the protection of the Elves. Eragon then rides me with the remaining eggs to the next capital city.' _

'_Why does Eragon just leave them there?' _asked Jack.

'_The first few months of a dragon's life are very precious. They are to be spent together, rider and dragon alone. You will want time spent only with your dragon when it hatches. This is achievable in the City of the Elves, which also has many houses to accommodate dragons even of my size..' _Said Saphira, '_After the last group arrives, the recruits begin their actual training. The first group is always the elves, as their dragons are the eldest, followed by dwarves, as their eggs are second eldest, then the Urgals, then the humans. Most of your training will be spent only with the other human recruits. Your three months of training will finish with the Blood-Oath Celebration, the celebration of the bond between dragons and elves. Most of Eragon and mine own senior students shall fly to Ellesm__éra from the Island of the Dragon Riders to participate in the celebrations with us, and then will accompany us back to the Island.' _Finished Saphira.

'_That was a lot of words.'_ Said Jack.

'_It was very large quantity of words. On a different note, I shall have to sever our connection now, as we pass the Queen's Royal Guard. They conduct mental tests, but only on Eragon and myself.' _Saphira paused, _'Do not be afraid. I shall speak to you again soon, but maybe not this evening. My partner-of-mind-and-soul will speak to you more often, though.' _

'_Okay,' _Jack had barely thought the word when Saphira's connection ended. Jack's head felt … hollow. He didn't know how to describe it.

* * *

During the feast, Jack was formally introduced to the other recruits.

'Hi! My name's Anna, and this is my sister, Elsa.' Said Anna when he introduced himself. 'I'm glad you're okay, I was scared you were sick. You have very pale skin.'

'Do you think it's odd that sisters are both Dragon Riders?' asked Jack.

'Well, I'm not really sure we count as sisters anymore, 'cause I haven't seen Elsa in ages, she would lock herself up in her room. I was so surprised that she was coming with us to the Egg Ceremony, normally she doesn't go out of her room …' babbled Anna.

The only other boy in the group was a bit odd.

'My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the Third, of Berk.' The boy had said when Jack asked him his name. 'You're Jack Frost, right?' They attempted conversation, but it felt forced, so Jack gave up.

'Ma name is Merida DunBroch,' said the other red-headed girl, 'Ye be Jack Frost, right?'

'Yeah,' said Jack. 'So …'

'So what? Spit it oot, will ye?' she said, and after a few more awkward sentences, Jack went to introduce himself to the final recruit.

'Oh, hello there,' said the girl when Jack approached. She had been talking to a young man with a goatee. When he spotted Jack, the man stood up. 'Well, Rapunzel, I'll say farewell in the morning. Thanks for returning my satchel.' He said, and he walked back into the party.

'Who was that?' asked Jack.

'Flynn Rider,' said Rapunzel. 'He brought me here.'

'Is he your brother?' asked Jack.

'No,' said Rapunzel, and she took in a deep breath. 'Ever since I was little, I'd heard stories of the Dragon Riders, and I've always wanted to see the eggs. But I was locked up in my tower with my mother. Then, yesterday while Mother was gone, Flynn appeared in my tower. We eventually made a deal that I would give Flynn his satchel back if he took me to see the eggs. And then one of them chose me, and here we are.' She sounded downcast.

'Are you upset that one of the dragons chose you?' asked Jack.

'No, I'm so happy about that. It's just that I never get to go back home again, or see Mother, or Flynn.' Said Rapunzel sadly.

'You don't know that,' said Jack, 'After we finish our training, we can probably go home.'

'Yeah,' said Rapunzel eventually, 'I guess.'

'Have you had something to eat? The food's really good.' Said Jack, trying to change the subject.

'Yeah,' replied Rapunzel, 'I don't really like the meat, though.'

'Neither do I,' said a new voice, and Eragon walked over, 'Are you making friends?'

'Yeah, I guess.' Said Jack. If he was standing next to Eragon, you would realize how much younger the Dragon Rider looked, about 18 at the eldest.

'Are you an elf?' asked Rapunzel suddenly.

'Me? No.' replied Eragon, 'though I have the ears. After I completed my training as a Dragon Rider, the elves decided to give me some of their gifts. Which apparently include pointy ears.' He reached up to his ears, feeling the pointed tips.

'I won't get elf ears, will I?' said Jack.

'Not yet,' said Eragon, and Jack gave him a shocked look, 'It's one of the things having a dragon does. Don't worry. Put me next to an elf, and I'll look normal, compared to their ears.' He chuckled.

Jack looked up at Eragon, and his eyes found a sword guard. 'Do you have a sword?' he asked. It was a rather pointless question, as he obviously did.

'Hmm? Oh, aye.' Said Eragon, 'It's called Brisingr.'

Suddenly, the scabbard caught on fire, burning in a blue flame.

'Geez,' said Eragon, and he took his flaming sword out of the guard. It was the same deep blue as Saphira's scales, and the hand guard was decorated with a massive blue gem. The sword was burning, but it didn't catch on Eragon's hands or do anything to the sword itself.

'You think I'd get used to that.' Said Eragon, 'or learn not to use that word.'

'What word?' said Jack misceviously.

'Brisngr.' Said Eragon, and the sword burned even brighter. 'What? That was clever, Frost.'

Jack laughed, 'Do all Riders get swords?' he asked.

'Aye,' replied Eragon. 'After you finish your training, though.'

A short man suddenly ran over to Eragon. 'Shadeslayer, one of the dragons is hatching.' He said, before hurrying off.

'A dragon is already hatching?' said Eragon to himself, and he hurried off in the direction the man had come from, Jack and Rapunzel on his heels. When they arrived back at the head table, there was a massive crowd around Anna.

'Anna?' called a voice, and Elsa pushed through the crowd to join her sister. Jack and Rapunzel pushed to the front, and looked at Anna.

The shattered remains of the dragon's olive shell were scattered around her, its owner on her lap. The dragon looked at Anna with hazel eyes, and pushed its snout into her palm.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and a silver shape appeared on Anna's palm. The silver shape of a dragon, curling around her thumb and on her palm.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering, Eragon looks so young because of the whole "Riders are immortal" thing. It massively slows down a growth rate, so next to each other, Jack might even look older than Eragon, even though this story takes place approx. 50 years after the defeat of Galbatorix.  
**

**Secondly, what would you, the people of the audience like Jack's dragon to be named? On the same subject, of our six new Dragon Riders, only two have named Dragons, that being Hiccup, whose dragon is obviously Toothless, and Rapunzel, whose dragon is named Pascal, also obviously, so I'm asking all you guys for suggestions. I'll pick my favourites, or the ones that fit most. I'd like nice, meaningful names if you could, not just Cristal for Elsa's dragon and Frosty for Jacks. Interestingly, since I haven't decided on names, that's what Jack and Elsa's dragons are called in my drafts.  
**

**Anyways, I'll leave it there. Please let me know about above, and I'll see you all when I update. **

**UPDATE: Changed Gothel's disappearance. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow.  
**


End file.
